


Dancing with Dean

by Angel_in_Conspiracy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_in_Conspiracy/pseuds/Angel_in_Conspiracy
Summary: It is your and Dean's wedding anniversary when your dancing turns sexy.





	

Dancing with Dean

You and Dean were celebrating for once. It was your 6 year anniversary and you had made reservations for an expensive getaway at a hotel and Casino Sam and his new wife Alexa suggested. You stayed at the fanciest hotel and reserved dinner for the most well renowned restaurant in the area. Dean pulled up to the restaurant when he saw there was valet parking. He opened your door and thoroughly threatened the valet before handing over the keys; you hadn't paid much attention after hearing the speech many times before. You were wearing an elegant black dress that fitted perfectly, hugging all your curves and accentuating all the right places. Dean admired your body the whole time, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you and you kept having to reminding him your eyes were not on your boobs or ass. Dean had on his best suit, dark grey slacks and jacket with a white shirt and a blue and white tie. It showed the broad expanse of his shoulders and chest without making him feel as though he were being suffocated. This was very important otherwise you would be hearing him complain all night. The two of you walked arm and arm into the restaurant. It certainly lived up to its reputation. From the ceiling hung numerous large, crystal chandeliers. All of the tables covered in tablecloths, napkins folded, and silverware perfectly placed. You were taken to your table and given menus by the staff. Dean ordered the best champagne before turning to you.  
"What kind of place is this?" He asked. "There aren't even any decent burgers on the menu. Look at this, fresh scallop with lemon juice and butter. Who eats this stuff?" "Dean lower your voice," you whisper, "people can hear you. And it's a very nice establishment if I may say so myself. They've done a nice job with the whole place." "I don't care if people can hear me Y/N. This is too snobbish it's weird." You sigh, exasperated. "Well at less try to have good time, Dean."  
You and Dean order your food and continue talking back and forth. You have a nice quiet conversation that reaches a lull when your food arrives. While you are eating you notice a dance floor that is slowly being occupied by more and more couples. Once you are both done with your meals you ask Dean to dance with you. "I don't know sweetheart this isn't really my scene. You know I don't like dancing much." "I know Dean but I do especially with you." "Do I get anything out of this?" He asks. "You get to dance with your beautiful wife who you love enough to dance with her when she asks."  
He gives in reluctantly and leads you to the floor. Dean puts his hands on your hips and leads you with the music. He's always been a good dancer whether he likes to admit it or not, and it's one of your favorite things to do with him no matter how rarely it happens. You and Dean sway for a while, just holding each other lovingly. Dean's hands begin to wander as you begin trailing kisses up his neck, ready to leave. On your way up you nibble his ear and ask if he's ready to go. "God yes," He replies. He practically drags you out of the restaurant, you feeling him up the whole time he's trying to get your things so you can leave. The champagne has gotten to you a little bit, but you still know what you're doing. The valet finally brings the impala around and hands Dean the keys. He walks you to your door and gets in his side quickly. He turns the keys in the ignition and pulls away from the curb. Dean drives like a mad man to arrive at the hotel as fast as possible. You tease him the entire way there, palming him through his slacks and leaving open-mouthed kisses along his neck and jaw. Dean pulls into the first parking spot he sees and gets out. He pulls you out his side of the car and walks with you pressed to his side. Once you walk through the lobby and make it into the elevator, Dean presses you against the back wall. He brings his hands to your ass, kneading the tender flesh. Dean kisses you hungrily, and you respond with just as much force. The two of you reach the floor with your room and pause to walk to the door. Dean tosses you the key when you run ahead to unlock it. You are rushing to unlock the door when he reaches you and crushes his body against yours, teasing you further and getting you more wet. After fumbling with the key for what seems like an eternity you finally unlock the door and push it open. The room is lavishly furnished with an expensive light fixture hanging from the ceiling and a white carpet covering the floor. There is a small kitchenette and minibar with a sitting area nearby. The bed is king sized, fluffed up by a white comforter and about ten pillows piled up at the head. Dean tosses you onto the bed, throwing the pillows to the floor. You move up the bed, kicking off your shoes in the process. Dean toes off his shoes and shirks off his jacket just before you pull him down on top of you by his tie. You kiss passionately for a minute before Dean flips you over to unzip your dress. He pulls it off of you and unhooks your bra, he would've taken off your underwear but you didn't wear any. You turn back over to face him and loosen his tie to take it off. You unbutton his shirt and push it up over his shoulders, admiring his tanned skin and toned physique. Dean peppers kisses over your collarbone and down to your breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth. You arch into his touch and dig your nails into his shoulders. Dean let's go of your nipple and continues trailing kisses down your body until his head is between your legs. He blows on your heated core, then licks a wide stripe right up the center. You moan and give a sharp tug on Deans hair, making him moan and sending vibrations all throughout your body. He continues licking inside and teasing your clit with his thumb. Dean finally sticks a finger inside and sucks your clit into his mouth, making euphoric sensations roll through your body. You feel the toe curling sensations coiling up in you needing a release. You beg for more and Dean works you through your orgasm. When you are done he comes back up to kiss you. You quickly rip off his belt and undo his pants and he finishes pulling his pants and boxers off. He lines himself up with your entrance and thrusts in until his hips are flush with yours. Dean begins moving slowly but quickly builds up speed. He pulls out almost all the way before thrusting back in powerfully. The headboard of the bed bangs against the wall in rhythm with Dean's thrusts. He leans down to kiss you and rubs your clit with his thumb. You constantly moan from the pleasure Dean is giving you and the coil you feel building in your stomach. You grab on to Dean's flexed biceps as he looks into your eyes seeing the lust take you over. Dean continues repeating his motions until you reach climax once more. Dean feels your walls tighten around him and follows you over the edge. He grunts through his orgasm, kissing you with each final thrust. Once you both come down from the high, Dean collapses next to you on the bed. He pulls you into his side and buries his face in your neck. You both fall asleep like that, cuddled up next to one another and warm under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> I partially did this with Deans_idjit so go check her out when you're done with this. I have edited for her before but never published a work of my own. Hope y'all like it! Please leave comments on how I can improve or change my writing.


End file.
